buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Master (Wishverse)
In the Wishverse, The Master was never killed by Buffy Summers because she never came to Sunnydale in the first place. Without someone to prevent the Harvest from being successful, the Master managed to break free from the Hellmouth. He then took over Sunnydale with the Order of Aurelius. It is unclear what happened to Darla. Biography At some point, the Master was turned by the Old One, Archaeus, giving him a direct link to the power of this ancient demon that he passed on to other vampires in his bloodline. The Old World In the 12th Century, the Master was very powerful and enslaved by the Seed of Wonder. By 1609, he had already lived past the 'curse' of human features, becoming much more demonic in appearance than other vampires, to the point where he resembled the much older and more powerful Turok-Han vampires. At this time, the Master (posing as a priest) came to the Virginia Colony where he visited the deathbed of a prostitute suffering from syphilis. He tested her faith and saw that she had lost all hope in having her soul saved. Alone with her, the Master revealed himself and that he 'sang' to her from the window the previous night. When she believed he was death, the Master claimed he was actually her savior and that God never did anything for her, but he would before sinking his fangs into her neck and making her into a vampire. About a hundred years after she was born, the Master would nickname her "Darla", meaning "Dear One/Loved One"."Darla (episode) In a sewer in London, England in 1760, the Master met Angelus, Darla's progeny after they had returned from Yorkshire, England. Angelus, mocking the Master's appearance and the Order's severe dogmas of underground dwelling, was pummeled into the ground after the Master lost his temper during their confrontation. Although, even then, Angelus showed the Master no respect and mocked his aged visage. Darla, despite the Master having made her the person who she was, preferred Angelus' offer of pleasure and adventure, leaving with the "stallion" after her offended Master beat him to a bloody pulp. When Darla choose to abandon The Master to pursue her love affair with Angelus, the Master allowed the two leave and ordered his henchmen to let them pass, but estimated that the couple would last no more than a century before they separated. Around 1801, The Master fought a Japanese Slayer by the name of Yuki Makimura and sired her. Around 1880, The Master welcomed Darla back to the Order after she and Angelus had a fight. However, she soon returned to the arms of her lover. After 1900, Darla returned to The Master for good. Imprisonment By 1937, The Master, moved to the New World with the hopes of opening the Hellmouth located in Sunnydale and bringing about the end of the world by releasing the Old Ones. While in Sunnydale, he caused a notable raucous by murdering a large number of people. However, months later an earthquake hit town in the middle of the ritual, swallowing half the town, including the church in which The Master was performing the ritual. As the ritual had already commenced, The Master was trapped within a mystical prison, like a cork in a bottle. Now all he had to do to open the Hellmouth was to break through the prison which he didn't have the power to do."The Harvest" Some time around that event, the Master came into contact with the Slayer, India Cohen."Nightmares Freedom and Takeover of Sunnydale In 1997, after spending 60 year sleeping in a pool of blood, The Master arose again and used the acolytes of his Order of Aurelius to escape his prison within the Hellmouth."Welcome to the Hellmouth" This involved the Harvest, a single night occurring each century where the Master could draw power from one of his minions (named "the Vessel") each time it fed, hoping to gather enough power for him to escape. This Vessel was Luke who drank from several patrons of the Bronze nightclub. Free once again, the Master led the Order of Aurelius and the vampires of Sunnydale, taking over the entire town, as his only opposition were Angel, who was eventually captured, and Rupert Giles and his band of vampire hunters, dubbed White Hats by the vampires, who were little more than a nuisance for the vampire population. Having been trapped underground for sixty years, the Master forsook the Aurelian commandment of dwelling underground; instead, the Master moved his throne room to The Bronze, which had become a vampire nest. The Master also forsook his old goal of bringing about the end of the world. The Master had also grown tired of the ancient habit of hunting, preferring now to drink blood from cups. As vampires now ruled Sunnydale, he decided to use the town humans not as prey, but as cattle. However, he felt his plans were threatened when he learned Cordelia Chase had spoken of summoning the Slayer to Sunnydale. The Master sent his most powerful acolytes - Xander and Willow, who had replaced Luke, Darla and Zachary - to kill her. However, Cordelia had already talked to Giles, who summoned Buffy Summers to Sunnydale. The Master sent some of his minions to kidnap humans and take them to his new blood processing plant. A large number of vampires gathered to see the Master's project for the future, replacing hunting with mass production. However, Buffy and Angel infiltrated the gathering and started a revolt. Angel released the captives while Buffy shot an arrow at The Master, who yanked Xander to block the incoming bolt, which hit him in the shoulder. During the fight, Xander was slain by Buffy while Willow was killed by Oz. The Master faced Buffy himself. The Slayer was no match for the Master, who was at the fullest extent of his power, and after trading blows, the Master easily killed her by snapping her neck. The fact that he rose from his prison and killed the Slayer meant that he effectively fulfilled the prophecy of the Pergamum Codex. Seconds afterwards, Giles managed to restore the original timeline. Appearances *"The Wish" *"Doppelgängland" (Only in Wishverse archive footage) See also * The Master * Wishverse * Buffy Summers (Wishverse) * Xander Harris (Wishverse) * Willow Rosenberg (Wishverse) Behind the Scenes *Though the Master's stated intention was to open the Hellmouth once he escaped his prison, this version of the Master never did. No explanation was ever given for why this version of the Master chose not to accomplish his ultimate goal once he was free and Buffy wasn't there to stop him. References Master Master Master Master Master Master Master Category:Decoys and doubles